


Someone like him?

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: And You Are? [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paddy plays detective and finds out about Aaron's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone like him?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. This is quick and unedited but at least it's written.

**Robert, 1556  
** **Come over**

**Aaron, 1559  
I cant**

_**Robert** _ **_calling_.**

Aaron looked down to him phone and sighed. He'd been reclining on Paddy's sofa for a few hours now and, despite saying they'd spend the day together, he was quite bored. He wished he could accept the call and go and spend time with the blond but instead but moved his thumb across the screen to decline. Thankfully, Paddy piped up just before he did so. "Answer it. I'll go make us another drink." 

"Hi." The boy said quietly so that man in the kitchen didn't hear. 

"Come over." Robert answered simply.

"Like I said, I can't. I'm spending the day with Paddy."

"Spend the day with me instead. In bed ideally." Robert moaned like a child.

"Believe me, I would if I could. I'll come around tonight though, promise."

"I'm naked in bed right now." The blond said seductively. The grin on his face could be heard down the phone. "Thinking of you. Hard. Wet."

Aaron gulped. "Fine. I'll be there in ten." He hung up without saying goodbye.

"Why i'nt the kettle boiling Paddy?" Aaron headed towards the kitchen just slow enough for the man to move and Aaron not to discover that Paddy was eavesdropping at the other side of the kitchen door the whole time. 

"Sorry, I got lost in my own thoughts. I'll put it on now."

"Sorry, mate, but I've got this thing I need to do. Gonna have to leave."

"Yeah, that's fine. Need help doing it?" 

Aaron laughed to himself. "No. I can manage it on my own."

"What's happened?"

"Nothing important." Aaron bit his lip to stifle a grin. "Just someone I've got to help out. Right pain in the arse." 

"Fine. Drink at the pub tonight then? My treat?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll text you." He made quick work of slipping on his shoes and heading out the door, so focused on seeing Robert that he didn't notice Paddy follow him down the road.

 

Paddy saw Aaron half-jog-half-walk down the uneven street and then look left and right, checking the coast was clear, before entering the B&B. He stood confused outside, knowing full well he couldn't follow the boy in, for a few minutes before some movement in an upstairs window caught his attention. A naked blond stood up and walked over to the door. The vet could see Aaron enter, immediately pulling his own tshirt off before reaching for his belt. 

He didn't need to see any more. With a sigh, he walked into the pub, desperate for a drink.

 

It was hours before Aaron walked into the pub with Robert.  _Robert_. It all clicked into place and Paddy's mouth dropped open.

"Alright?" Aaron queried, walking closer.

"Yeah." The man cleared his throat before saying "yeah" again. "Did you see to your thing?"

"His thing was well and truly seen to." Robert laughed. 

Aaron hit the blond sharply on the arm, harder than necessary. "Yeah, everything's fine now."

"Was it you that needed help?" The vet asked Robert.

"Nah. Just bumped into him outside and decided to have some tea together." Aaron answered on behalf of his lover. "Join us if you want."

"I'd love to."

Aaron exhaled deeply, wishing he hadn't asked. 

"Unless you'd rather I leave you to your date alone?" Paddy asked almost violently.

"What? Date? No. No. What?" Aaron stuttered. "This isn't a date." 

"Of course not." The vet said sarcastically. "You two aren't dating. You just spend all your time together; have loads of inside jokes; stand really close; and make tones of innuendos because you're just friends. Not to mention you blew me off to go and blow him." 

"Paddy-" Aaron began. 

"He's bad news, Aaron." The man cut him off.

"Stop, alright? I  _promise_ we're not dating." 

"I saw you in his room after you left me. You can't deny it." 

"He's not my boyfriend. We're not dating! Just leave it." 

"It's none of your business anyway." Robert muttered, voice dripping in malice.  

"Shut up and go and order us some food." Aaron ordered, drawing his attention to the other man. 

"Run along and be a good little boyfriend. " Paddy teased. Robert grumbled but stalked off.

"What's your problem? Why the fuck are you making this a big deal?" Aaron whispered, noticing his mum emerge from the back room.

"You don't need someone like him in your life."

"Someone like him? You mean someone good looking and funny and kind? Of course I should cut him out. How could I be such a fool?" The boy growled. 

"Someone spiteful, manipulative and calculating." Paddy added. "You should know some of the things he's done." 

"I do know. I know everything. And guess what. I still don't think he's a bad person." 

"Then you don't know everything."

"Believe me, I do. I know things no one else knows and I still want to be with him."

"So you  _are_ dating?"

"No but we're not not dating either. Just leave it. Don't tell me mum of Diane. I just forget it happened and butt out of your relationship, alright?" 

"Whatever. But expect me to say I told you so when shit hits the fan."

Aaron left without another word and made his way to the bar - where his mother was talking to his bed-mate. 

"Everything alright with Paddy?" Chas asked as soon as her son approached. 

"Yeah. You know how he can get though. Always peckin' me 'ed." He turned to see Robert grinning at him and frowned in confusion. "You ordered yet or not?"

Robert shook his head. "Two pints and two cheeseburgers please." 

"I'll bring them over." Chas smiled and Aaron and Robert made their way over to a booth far from Paddy. 

"So why are you grinning like an idiot?" The younger mad asked.

"It's nice hearing you defend me."

"You heard all that?" Aaron looked at his grubby, rough hands. 

"Not all. Just most." The blond smiled. 

Aaron hung his head in shame. "Does that mean me mum heard it too?"

"Nah. She was busy talking while I pretended to listen to her." 

"Can't you forget everything?" His cheeks grew a lovely shade of pink. 

"Not likely." The blond smirked, running his foot softly up and down the younger man's leg.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Cain finding out but I might skip him and move straight to Chas and Diane. Let me know what you think? Should I come up with a Cain reveal or shorten the series and leave him out?
> 
> Find me on tumblr @kind-of-a-lot


End file.
